A Simple Gesture
by Nanashio
Summary: Romance? heh, barely any... it just seemed right. Oneshot, nothing physical... TristanKaiba: Tristan decides to give Kaiba a gift.


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and the characters aren't mine, nope nope.

Alright... honestly, this hurts... I can't stare at this for too long, because... well... I'm self-conscious. But, uh, it shall be revised despite my obvious discomfort. Oh man, age... does wonders, I guess. Yech, yech, yech!  
Warnings: I was aiming for harmless friendship... but it came out differently. So, heads up, shounen-ai... meaning guys might, _might_ be liking other guys... and Happy Belated Valentines Day?

* * *

"Ah, Valentines day... the most romantic day of the year!" Tea said, with a dreamy smile, as she clasped her hands together; she and her friends were heading for the cafeteria for lunch. And since it was Valentines day, Tea was in an exceptionally good mood, as were the rest of the students. Today, anything goes, or so the teacher proclaimed earlier that morning. And of course, Tea and her friends wanted to take full advantage of the freedom the day offered.

"Not really," Joey said with a grin.

Tea quirked an eyebrow, "what?"

"Valentines' not _that_ romantic. The _most_ romantic day of the year would be Christmas..." Joey declared. Then he blinked as his friends all gave him a blank stare.

"What?" they asked, as they all slowly sat down at their usual table.

"What?" Joey couldn't help donning a bit of a defensive stance instead of taking a seat. "I think it is; alla mistletoe, gettin nice presents from yer loved ones, and ya gotta love when you slide and crash in the snow with that loved one," he said, with a seemingly wise nod.

The others blinked, glancing at each other, then shrugged; maybe Joey had a point.

"Uh, good point, Joey," Yugi said slowly. "But Valentine's Day is considered the most romantic day of the year," he pointed out.

"Don't see why, it's only one measly day," Joey said with a shrug. "Christmas, you can go slidin all winter, and there's mistletoe the week of Christmas, and there's TWO days of gift-gettin'," Joey then started to grin broadly. "And by gettin' I don't mean buyin'..."

Yugi and Tea glanced at each other and rolled their eyes good-naturedly; then they had to notice Tristan wasn't as enthused about their current topic. "You okay, Tristan?" Yugi asked, concern obvious on his cute features.

"Huh?" Tristan blinked from his small daze, before turning to Yugi, and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? You've been quiet all morning," commented Tea.

Tristan's smile turned a little wry, as he shrugged, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" Joey asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

The brunet could only shrug again. "A lot of people don't like Valentines Day, because they're alone. I think some of them would like some kind gesture," he said, his tone slipping into quiet thoughtfulness.

Yugi, Joey, and Tea gave each other a confused look before turning back to Tristan. "What?" they asked.

Shaking his head slightly, Tristan grinned, "I have an idea," he stated shortly. He got up from his seat, "I'll see you guys after lunch," he told them, before he turned and strided for the cafeteria doors, then he was gone.

Yugi blinked a few times, his confusion growing, while Tea pursed her lips uncertainly; then they both turned to Joey, in hopes of some sort of explanation. Unforunately, Joey could only shrug helplessly. He had no idea, either.

* * *

"You guys hear? Maisie got a rose!" a girl squealed.

"Really?! From who?"

"Tristan Taylor."

"What?"

"Hmph, only he would be crazy enough to get that girl a rose..." another girl said snidely.

"Hey! She's not so bad... if getting a rose from someone is any indication, right? And I think you're jealous..."

"Am not!"

"Maisie _did_ get a rose, and you got a card..."

Yugi coughed and sputtered, as he looked up from his soda, his eyes wide. Tristan gave Maisie a rose!?

* * *

"Hey, what's with the rose?" a guy asked, clearly suspicious.

"Heh, er... it's no big deal." the other guy said nervously.

"Liar. Who's it from?"

"Uhhhhh... don't laugh, alright?"

"I'll try."

"Taylor."

"... Tristan Taylor?"

"Well, uhhh... yeah."

"What the hell for?" he demanded incredulously.

"He said it was just a nice gesture... uh, and that I shouldn't take it the wrong way."

"That should be something to regret, shouldn't it?" another guy muttered.

"Why? He just gave me a flower, what's the harm in that?"

"It's sick!"

"He said it was just a friendly gesture..."

"Uhhh... _So_!?"

"Close-minded moron," the two guys muttered, and started to stroll away. "You can try to take Taylor on, but leave us out of it, thanks," the guy said with a wicked grin. And he kinda liked the rose. No one ever gave him one before.

Tea was beyond stunned, and she had nearly choked trying to breathe. Tristan gave Adam a rose!?

* * *

Yugi and Tea were running madly, nearly crashing into each other.

"Yugi!"

"Tea!"

"TRISTAN FOUND SOMEONE!" they declared in unison. Only to pause, and stare at each other in shock. "What?" they asked each other in unison.

"Tristan found someone," they both answered.

They looked blank for a split-second, before leaning closer, their eyes wide with intrigue. "Really? Who?" they both asked.

"Maisie Gorget."

"Adam Kooper."

They both froze, eyes widening. "What!?" they both asked stunned. They both opened their mouths, as if ready to answer again, only they paused; the conversation just wasn't working out if they kept speaking in stereo. Tea opened her hand to Yugi in a gesture for him to go first.

Yugi smiled and nodded his thanks, before looking perplexed. "Why Adam? What gives you that idea?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I heard Adam say he got a rose from Tristan," Tea explained.

Yugi pursed his lips, as he lightly cupped his chin, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. "I heard Maisie got a rose from Tristan too."

Yugi lifted his eyes and met Tea's and they both frowned slightly. "I think we should go talk to Tristan," Tea said firmly, folding her arms. Yugi nodded in agreement, and he and Tea were off to find Tristan.

* * *

"Here you go, Joey," Tristan said, handing Joey a rose from the few roses he had left.

The blond blinked, eyeing the rose warily, "what's that for?"

Tristan shrugged, with a small grin, "just a gift, take it."

Joey blinked again before he started to scowl faintly, as heat started to rise in his face resulting in a slight blush. "I-I can't have that... why'd you get me one, Tris'?" he demanded, looking embarassed.

"Hey, don't go taking it the wrong way," Tristan said, looking amused. "Kooper nearly tried to do that too. You're my friend, Joey, my best, and I figured I should get you one too," he explained, with another casual lift of his shoulder.

As he reached out his hand to accept the flower, Joey hesitated. "I still don't see why," he said slowly.

Tristan rolled his eyes playfully, before lightly punching Joey in the arm as he smiled. "Valentine's isn't just about romance, Joe... it's about friendship too. A lot of people forgot that, thinking today was just for lovers--."

Joey snickered, "spoken like a true sap."

"Shaddup," Tristan grinned. "Take it already," he ordered.

Joey returned the grin, and reached over, accepting the rose, "thanks, man."

"No problem."

"Tristan Taylor! You two-timer!!!" Tea bellowed, as she stalked up to Tristan and Joey. Yes, she thought it was a rather cute scene, Joey actually blushing while accepting a rose from Tristan. But Maisie and Adam's feelings were on the line!

Yugi had hastily waved his hands to try and halt Tea's temper, only to look confused. He brought his hand up to cup his chin thoughtfully again, "wouldn't it be three, then?" he asked.

"Oh, right," Tea nodded, and she turned back to give Tristan a stern look. "Tristan Taylor! You three-timer!!!" she scolded loudly. "The least you could do is give away more than one rose at a time!"

Tristan took a step back, away from Tea, and blinked, "three-timer?" he asked, then he looked down at the roses he had left. "What're--?"

Tea didn't wait for him to finish, as she rested one hand on her hip. She then jammed her index finger in Joey's face, "and with your best friend no less!"

Joey blinked, turning beet-red. "What're you talkin' about, Tea?!" he demanded, only to be pulled aside by Yugi, away from the crossfire; maybe it was just as well, Tea was ignoring him anyways.

Tea stomped closer to Tristan, trying to glare up at the taller teenager. Fortunately, her lack in height was made up with her glaring power.

Tristan had to take another step back, as he had to shrink back again, clearly confused. "What's up, Tea?" he asked.

"So," Tea said, her tone turning accusing. "You give a rose to Maisie, then one to Adam," she paused to point at Joey again. "And then one to Joey! Tristan, I never thought you were so cold-hearted!"

"Cold-hearted?" Tristan echoed. He blinked, then he smiled faintly, "oh, I see," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, as he glanced down at the roses in his hand. "You're wondering about the flowers I got them."

Tea folded her arms, her glare not letting up; Yugi blinked, looking up at Tristan. "Yeah. actually, what's going on, Tristan?" he asked, his eyes wide with curiousity.

Tristan smiled almost sheepishly, as he shrugged, "Maisie tutored me in Chemistry, the rose was my way of saying thanks," he explained. "And me and Adam were partners in a project for History. Just another way of saying thanks."

Well, maybe that made sense? But things could not be that cut and dry; at least not from Tea's current perspective. She pointed at Joey again. "Well, what about Joey? You ever consider his feelings!?" she demanded.

Joey blinked several times, before sighing heavily, while Tristan laughed.

"He's my best friend, Tea," Tristan said simply. "I just told Joey, Valentines day isn't just about romance, it's about friendship, too." he paused, then held out a rose to Yugi. "Speaking of which... here, Yugi."

Yugi brightened, and accepted the flower, "thank you, Tristan."

"You're welcome," Tristan smiled, and turned to Tea. "And Tea, here," he handed her a flower too. Of course getting one of the more romantic flowers caused the girl to blush and turn all starry-eyed as she gently cradled the rose.

Tristan cleared his throat, not liking the look. "Uh, right... well then, later guys," he said, smiling weakly, "I have one left." He rubbed the back of his neck again, as he eyed the last rose, "I dunno who to give it to, though."

"Why not Bakura?" Joey asked, with a small grin.

Tristan smiled, "he's home sick... and I already sent him one." He turned and started to walk away, "see you guys later."

The small trio blinked, as they watched Tristan walk away. And he was still staring at the last rose thoughtfully, obviously pondering on who to give it to.

* * *

Ridiculous holiday. It was simply ridiculous. Idiotic. Moronic... Downright foolish. A waste of a perfectly normal day.

And it got Seto Kaiba more impatient than usual. A few girls already hesitantly offered him a flower, as a token of affection, or admiration. Didn't matter which. Or he was offered a simple piece of paper, a valentine. And Kaiba refused them all. Pure waste of time and space. And even if he did accept them, did those girls actually think he was sentimental enough to keep them?

"They must think I have a shoebox filled with sentimental items," Kaiba grumbled. With a scowl, he sat down in his desk, and opened his book; he had better things to do than pretend to like the damn holiday. If it was even considered a holiday.

Then the CEO grimaced as his peace was shattered, as he heard someone enter the class. Still scowling, Kaiba looked up, seeing Tristan Taylor stroll in while staring at a rose. Kaiba was sorely tempted to snort in disgust, but doing so would result in unwanted attention; so he simply went back to trying to read. But even that was proving difficult, as Kaiba blinked, finding himself unable to focus on the words. It felt as if two eyes were watching him. Contemplating him. Lowering his book, Kaiba looked up to glare at the annoying idiot. Tristan.

Kaiba glared at him in silence. And Tristan merely met his gaze, unfazed.

Something that hasn't happened in a while, Kaiba realized. Then he frowned, "what?" he demanded.

Tristan's lips quirked into a small smile. "Cheerful, aren't you?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," Tristan shrugged.

"Then quit staring," Kaiba growled.

The brunet tilted his head very slightly as he studied Kaiba for another moment, before he shrugged again, and went back to eyeing his rose.

Kaiba frowned, as he felt a small twinge of curiousity; which was soon followed by annoyance. He hated feeling curious. He dropped his gaze back down his desk, and tried to focus on his book. The class was silent for a long moment, as Kaiba could only stare at his book, only managing to read the same paragraph over and over. Almost cautiously, Kaiba lifted his head, to glance at Tristan, whom was still examining the rose thoughtfully.

And he wasn't sure why, but Kaiba couldn't stand this sort of quiet. He straightened up and aimed his cold stare at Tristan. "What's with the flower?" he asked bluntly.

Tristan looked up at him, as his eyebrow raised in surprise that Kaiba initiated a form of conversation, and he smiled. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Who gave it to you?" Kaiba asked, nodding once to gesture at the rose.

"Never thought you'd be the one to ask me that kinda question, Kaiba," said Tristan.

Kaiba blinked, then frowned, as he lowered his eyes back to his book. "Never mind," he muttered.

Tristan almost wanted to laugh, but resisted the urge since Kaiba would probably _really_ not appreciate being the source of amusement. "No one gave it to me," he told Kaiba. "I'm trying to figure out who to give it to."

Raising his eyes again, Kaiba's frown lessened a bit, as he looked back up at Tristan. So he couldn't concentrate, big deal. "What?"

Tristan shrugged, "I wanna give it to someone," he explained.

"Miho?" Kaiba said, his tone sharpening snidely. Then his eyes widened slightly in surprise, as Tristan smiled sadly.

"No. I'm gave up on her, a while ago," he admitted. "She was just using me... to get what she wanted," he smiled wryly, "I'm a doormat when it comes to a pretty face."

Kaiba was expressionless for a brief moment, before he nodded once, and lowered his eyes back to the page. "Glad to see you've finally wised up," he muttered, though not nearly quietly enough.

This time Tristan couldn't help laughing. "Thanks for your approval," he said between chuckles.

"You're welcome," Kaiba responded, as he tried to focus on his book. But again, it wasn't proving easy, especially since Kaiba knew he was being watched. Really, someone needed to teach Tristan something about manners, or at least subtlety.

"Hey Kaiba..."

"Hm..?" Kaiba grunted.

Tristan snickered slightly. "Not big on conversations are you?" he asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Kaiba tried flipping the page. He scowled as he heard Tristan get up and approach; that really wasn't Kaiba was expecting, getting up and leaving, alright. But coming closer? Clearly Tristan didn't understand Kaiba's method of socializing. At the approaching footsteps, the CEO had to resist the urge to look up.

"Can I ask you something?" Tristan asked.

"Depends what the question is," Kaiba muttered, still trying not to look up. He he couldn't help but get an odd feeling in his chest, when he sensed Tristan's approach; and the feeling grew a little more as he heard Tristan take a seat on the desk in front of him.

"A simple one, one I'm sure you can answer," said Tristan.

Kaiba tried flipping the page again. "Then ask... I'll decide whether or not I want to answer," he said shortly.

Tristan laughed faintly, "ever the businessman. Kinda impressive, Kaiba," he commented. "But, uh, it's also kinda sad."

Kaiba got tired of glaring at the page, so he looked up and glared at the brunet, "what?"

"You act that way to push everyone away, am I right?"

"Is that your question?"

Tristan smiled, "no."

"Then I'm not gonna bother with an answer," stated Kaiba.

"I won't force you," Tristan shrugged.

Kaiba glared at him again. "What do you want, Taylor?" he growled, only to have a rose held in front of his face.

"You ever accept a rose from someone?" Tristan asked.

Kaiba stared at the perfect red flower in surprise; or as surprised as he let himself look. Then he glanced up at Tristan. "Is that your question?" he asked.

Tristan grinned, "yes."

Kaiba furrowed his brow, then swallowed. "You need an answer?" he asked warily.

"It'd be nice," Tristan replied with a shrug. Then he grinned again, "but I won't force you," he assured him. "I'm just wondering."

Kaiba studied the brunet for a long cautious moment, unsure of what to do. Normally if the person bothering him hasn't left yet, then the CEO would get up and leave. And Kaiba would have, long ago, but for some reason, he really didn't have that need to leave yet. "They've been offered to me, yes," Kaiba answered quietly.

"Yeah? You accept them?"

"What's the point?" Kaiba scowled.

Tristan blinked in confusion, "the point in what?"

"The point in keeping flowers that die less than a week later."

Tristan frowned slightly. "The flower doesn't matter... it's the gesture."

Kaiba watched him blankly, not bothering to say anything.

Then Tristan sighed, "the gesture that someone went through the trouble of buying you a rose, and was thinking of you the entire time... that gesture," he explained.

Kaiba continued to stare blankly at Tristan. "You _are_ a sap," he commented dryly.

Tristan smirked, "what was your first hint? And I prefer the term 'romantic', thanks."

Kaiba sighed, and closed his book as he stood up, only to be vaguely confused as Tristan stood up as well. Again, Kaiba could only stare at Tristan; and he was also beginning to get a small feeling that could be akin to relief. With Tristan, he was looking someone dead in the eye, rather than looking down on them, literally.

"Am I scaring you away?" Tristan asked.

"What?" Kaiba felt the relief turn into a twinge of annoyance.

"You run off a lot," Tristan shrugged.

"Why the sudden urge to analyze me, Taylor?" Kaiba growled.

Tristan smiled, "I bet you think I'm doing it because I wanna be the first."

"You're not," Kaiba folded his arms over his book. "Several wanted to try to get to know me."

Tristan nodded, smiling wryly. "I heard... and you did a bang-up job scaring them off, right?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "you're doing it again..."

"Tell me if I'm getting hotter or colder," Tristan replied, now smirking, clearly finding amusement in this whole thing.

Kaiba heaved a sigh, as he glared at Tristan. "Understand something, Taylor," he said coolly. "No one can figure me out, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Yeah, well," Tristan said, with a mock nod of pride, "I put a bit more effort in things where people screw-up."

"What?" Kaiba blinked.

"Sure," Tristan's smile broadened. "Actually, you know your glare? I, personally, think it's kinda cute."

"Cute!?" Kaiba demanded, narrowing his eyes again.

Tristan nodded, "yep... like a kid, almost."

"Taylor, does everyone you analyze have the urge to strangle you? Or am I special case?" Kaiba growled.

"Heh... uh, that sounds kinda kinky, Kaiba," Tristan said, and shrugged cheerfully. "But hey, whatever turns your crank."

Kaiba blinked again, then scowled, "what?"

Tristan pursed his lips for a moment, and smiled almost affectionately. "You're easy to mess with, ya know?" he commented, then he sighed, and held out the rose to Kaiba. "Here, you take it."

Kaiba studied the rose with distaste. "Why?"

"Just a friendly gesture," Tristan said, with a small shrug.

Kaiba looked up from the rose, and glared at Tristan. "If I do accept it, you know fully and well that I'll throw it away the minute I pass a garbage can," he said coldly.

Tristan smiled, "as long as it's not 'throw it away the '_second_' you get to a garbage can'," he responded. "Then I'm okay with it."

Kaiba frowned slightly.

"Can you do me a favor, Kaiba?"

"No."

"Not a financial favor."

Kaiba blinked, "what?"

Tristan started to laugh. The CEO felt a twinge of embarassment, as he folded his arms, resulting in the laughter to instantly subside. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I offended you, didn't I?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"You did the whole protective arms thing."

"What?"

Tristan smiled faintly, and folded his arms, "this. I noticed you do that a lot when you're angry, or when someone offends you."

Kaiba blinked, then looked down at his arms. And instantly dropped them, as he glared somemore at Tristan.

"You ever smile?"

"Stop asking me questions, Taylor."

"You can call me Tristan."

Kaiba was once again surprised. How can he always surprise him? And why hasn't he left yet? None of this was making any sense.

"Okay, I'll stop... you gonna take the rose, or not?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"I think by annoying you mean 'persistant'... and no, not usually," Tristan said, then he smiled. "I guess you are a special case."

Kaiba released a slightly shaky breath. This was getting too strange. "Let's hear this favor."

"And you'll decide if you wanna do it or not, right?"

Kaiba smirked, "you're catching on."

Tristan shrugged, also smirking, "the pride I feel."

"Ask."

"Alright. Kaiba, I want you to call me Tristan."

Kaiba's eyes widened, slightly. "What?"

"Simple enough, isn't it? Tris-tan... can you say that?"

"That's a sign of friendship, Taylor... which we don't have."

Tristan smiled half-heartedly, "yeah, it kinda sucks."

"What?" Kaiba frowned.

"I think you'd be a great friend; you seem loyal, willing to do anything for your loved ones..."

Kaiba blinked, feeling mildly flattered. "Why the hell are you trying, Taylor? Others haven't put this much effort into trying to be my 'friend'."

Tristan leaned in, "apparently you're a special case, remember?" he said softly.

Kaiba blinked, and frowned as he felt heat rising to his face.

The brunet pulled back again, then smiled, "well?"

Kaiba frowned, the rose was still held out to him. With an inward sigh, and a deadpan expression, the CEO reached forward, and gingerly closed his fingers around the rose in acceptance. As he took the rose, studied it for a second, before looking back at Tristan, "you're a pest," he stated.

Tristan chuckled, "yeah... I'm working on that."

Kaiba nodded his approval that Tristan knew and accepted his flaw. He turned and headed for the door, only to paused almost thoughtfully. Glancing back, he saw Tristan sliding in to take a seat in a desk, and opening his notebook. Kaiba's brow furrowed for a moment; then he spoke quietly, "thanks... Tristan."

Tristan looked up at Kaiba with his eyebrow raised. Then he smiled, "no problem. Have a decent Valentines Day."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways, as he walked out of the class.

The strange thing was, as Kaiba was leaving the school grounds, he passed several garbage cans, and never once had the urge to throw the rose away.

Damn sentiments.

* * *

A/N: Oi vey!! So not right... must go bury myself.


End file.
